Konoha under the Red Sun
by EnergyHawk
Summary: AU. A murder sets off a series of investigations and incidents that send Sakura and Sasuke all over the city of Konoha on a seemingly wild goose chase to put a lid on the underground crime that plagues the city. Of course, connections and loyalties aren't always what they seem. Pairings TBD. Current Chapter; Act 1, Scene 3- The White Rabbit
1. Act One, Scene One

**Title-**Konoha under the Red Sun

**Rating-** T (language.)

**Genre-** Cop Drama/Romance

_Authors Notes-_

_Ah…I figured I'd try a mystery drama type deal. I haven't ironed out the pairings yet, but they're forming in my head. There is however, SaixIno stuff only in this chapter, but it's irrelevant so if you're not a fan try to bypass it. : )_

_This story, if all goes well, will be updated every other Tuesday by Midnight, EST (New York City.)_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing, you hear me? The characters belong to Kishimoto-sama!_

_**Chapter One- Overture/Act one**_

The fog rolled in and out of the city docks. A limo was stopped at the side of a warehouse, shut off and dark. Two figures sat waiting in the front, one smoking a cigarette that added to the lack of visibility even in the car itself.

"Damn it. When's this misfortunate son-of-a-bitch going to show up?" said the passenger, taking another breath of the lit stick of tobacco. His silver hair was slicked back and his maroon eyes made him look more severe. It didn't help to see him in a long, black trench coat, with his other hand resting on a sixteen-millimeter handgun.

"He'll come when his comes, yeah? Patience is a virtue, Hidan, un." The driver had long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, bangs covering his right eye. He was wearing the same coat as the passenger, a red cloud insignia showing from under a gun in his pocket.

"Deidara, Hidan, aren't stakeouts supposed to be _quiet_?" came a cool voice from the back, as Deidara looked back, rolling his eyes. The figure was sitting in the middle of the backseat, and his red eyes gazed past the windshield. He was also wearing a trench coat, but his was blue with a little badge on the front that read 'KPD' in large letters with a little crest in the middle.

"Maybe in police outings, Uchiha Sasuke. Right now you're on a family stakeout, yeah." Said Deidara with an amused smile on his face.

"With the Head's brother in the car, damn it." Muttered Hidan as he elbowed the blonde, "you piss off him you risk your life, newbie, so shut your goddamn mouth."

Deidara rolled his eyes again, and Sasuke opened the door.

"Here he comes. You two stay here."

"Yes sir." The two voices sounded nearly sarcastic as Sasuke left into the humid, foggy air. It was mostly quiet, save for the wavesand the now pounding footprints of the two adversaries. Sasuke's mouth curved into a smirk as he spotted his target more clearly under a lamppost and loaded his gun, safety now off. The person stopped, the light showing his features. His emotionless face stared at Sasuke, eyes shifting down at the gun, and then back at corrupt officer. The man's mouth curved into a smile of sorts.

"Good evening, Detective Uchiha."

"I wouldn't say that it's a _good_ evening, Lieutenant Sai." Sasuke's voice stayed cool.

Sai's eyes narrowed.

"So, you are a part of them. You're the one who planted the false evidence, right?"

His face turned into a fake happiness.

"I suppose you've come to kill me, then?"

Sasuke held up the gun and aimed.

"I suppose."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hidan and Deidara heard a gunshot, and Deidara immediately turned on the engine. Sasuke seemed to appear in the backseat, seatbelt buckled.

"Drive, Deidara."

Deidara needed no prompt as they sped off into the fog, Sai's dead body lying in a pool of blood.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Damn."

That was all head investigator Hatake Kakashi had to say as he squatted next to the body, the whole investigation department taking evidence. Kakashi stood up and turned around, his police vest specially made to cover the lower half of his face. There was a scar on his left eye, and that eye was a deep shade of red. He looked around to see two officers consoling Yamanaka Ino, the original officer to the scene, and the girlfriend of the victim to boot.

"He died with a smile on his face." A blunt voice came from the blonde next to Kakashi, "Just like Sai, eh Sakura?"

"Like he knew it was going to happen." said a pink haired officer, with a camera in hand, taking pictures of the scene next to him.

"He probably did." Sasuke walked up to the three, police trench coat flapping in the morning air.

"It's probably another mob job then." Said Kakashi, "Naruto, take Shikamaru and inform Commissioner Jiraiya. We'll talk later."

The blond nodded, "Yeah, Yeah. I'm on it." He left after tugging on a forensics officer with a spiky brown ponytail, who groaned in annoyance.

"Captain, do we even know which family has taken over the underground?" asked Sakura, looking up from examining the bullet shell. Kakashi shook his head.

"It seems there's a new family in town. The Kurama and Sarutobi families know nothing about it of course, only which of their people have started to get killed off as well. Naturally, in questioning, we haven't found anything to prove their own crimes either. We've come up with a blank slate on every end we have."

Sasuke listened carefully and nodded.

"So now what?"

"We go through Sai's desk. See if he left anything behind. If he did know that he was targeted, he probably left a file of clues somewhere. Go through his desk for now, and if you can't find anything that could get us fixed on a good lead, go to his apartment, and have Ino give permission for search, so we don't have to apply for anything."

"Yes sir."

Sasuke got into the driver's seat and Sakura slipped in next to him.

"I'm worried." She said simply, as Sasuke turned on the engine, "If this is a hit job, then any one of us could be next."

"I doubt it." Said Sasuke, "It depends on what information we find. For all we know, Sai could have pissed them off somehow." Sasuke inwardly chuckled at this, because pissing certain people off wasn't that hard.

Sakura sighed as they pulled into a spot in front of headquarters and got out.

"It's just not safe in this city anymore."

They went straight to Sai's desk and started to poke around. Sakura opened a drawer and took out a file, glancing at the doodles of animals. Sasuke turned on the computer, noting that the background was a copy of _The Starry Night._

"He certainly liked his art." Said Sasuke wryly, as Sakura nodded.

"He liked to make art too." She said, flipping through the files, seeing mostly doodles and small pictures on the reports. Sasuke clicked through the digital version of the same reports, read through e-mails and things, ignoring many possible leads.

"Hey, look at this." Sakura's voice came out with interest, Sasuke leaning over her shoulder in calm curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"This entire file has no doodles on it."

Sasuke picked it up and his eyebrows raised slightly. The credit card statements had six-digit sums on them.

"He bought a lot of art."

"You think he was late on some sort of payment?"

"Could be." Sasuke handed it back to Sakura, "Let's check his apartment."

Sakura nodded and took the file to the car, and Sasuke stayed behind to shut off the computer. Not a second after Sakura had shut the door, Sasuke's phone vibrated. He swiftly picked it up.

"Detective Uchiha."

"Are they off the trail yet?"

_Brother._

"Maybe. I'm off to see what our little snitch left in his apartment." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the phone as his brother spoke.

"Don't disappoint me, little brother. One mistake, and I can kill off the whole department myself."

"Understood."

Sasuke shut the phone and walked out the door, putting a usual smirk on his face as he saw Sakura tapping her fingers on the window. He walked around to the driver's side.

"Impatient, are we, Haruno?"

"You're the one taking forever. Let's go." Sasuke merely smirked at his partner's impatience.

"Calm down. If it's the mob, we've got time. They're obviously not going anywhere- they don't want to draw attention."

Sakura scowled, "Well, if they know who's on the case they could just as easily do me in as I'm sitting in the car waiting for you."

"Start wearing a bullet proof vest like Captain Hatake if you're so paranoid."

"You are such an arrogant _ass_. You know that, right?"

"Why thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Sasuke kept his smirk and continued to drive, Sakura obviously not finished with her tantrum of the week.

"You're constantly late, you never pick up your phone, you're asleep at your desk in the morning-," she paused at Sasuke's' amused snort, "_Don't think I don't see you sleeping! _Besides that, you're always disrespectful to the captain, and sometimes I think you're keeping something from me."

Sasuke stopped at a light and looked at Sakura, point blank.

"We're not married."

She flushed a bright red, "Well, I know _that_, but we're partners on a case. If you're keeping something that's relevant to the investigation, then it hurts both of us."

"Sakura, if I knew anything about Sai's death, I would have said it out loud. I'm as just as shocked and appalled as you are." His face stayed his usual, stoic, cold front.

Sakura looked at him with a very skeptical face.

The light turned green and he started out again.

"Just promise me Sasuke, that you'll try on this case?"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to leave the rest for next weeks' lecture, partly because they were at Sais' apartment.

The two got out and entered the building, flashing their badges at the receptionist. They got to the door and Sakura realized something.

"Ino. She's not with us. We'd need a warrant-,"

Sasuke simply knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds, and Sasuke made an 'hn' of impatience.

"Sai is our warrant." He said simply as he took out a paperclip and started to pick the lock.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura in a tense voice, "This is a breach of procedure! We can't break in!"

"This is getting our _job done_, Haruno." He stood up and pushed the door open, walking in. Sakura gave a disapproving glance.

"Come on." Said Sasuke, as she reluctantly walked in, evidence bag in hand.

They poked around the small, four room apartment, looking under every sketchbook and picture frame. Sakura frowned sadly at a picture of Sai and Ino.

"They were so cute together…" she said softly.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Sasuke bluntly from the other room.

"Nothing." She turned around and observed a large wall painting of two lions fighting done in black and white ink. However, one of the lion's eyes were red. Walking towards it in awe, and barely missing the sofa, she tripped and fell with a thud. Sasuke hurried in and helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She ignored Sasuke's amused face with a small 'hmph' and walked a little closer to the painting. There was a split in it, right between the two lions. She went to open it, and Sasuke watched her carefully.

"A secret compartment?" she said as it folded open on one side.

"He was expecting us to search his apartment?" asked Sasuke, as Sakura shook her head.

"No, he was expecting someone else, someone who wouldn't care about his art. Someone looking for something specific…"

There was a small safe on the right side of the painting, which Sakura started to fiddle around with. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said that breaking in was a breach of procedure?"

Sakura ignored him and kept fiddling until she heard a click. Sasuke decided that she was mad at him for their earlier conversation.

"Aha!"

She opened it and stuck her hand in, taking out a thick file that was marked in red letters, addressed to the police department.

"Bingo…. Now let's see what's in it."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what was in the file. That was Sai's proof and his ultimate downfall.

_*******_

_Sai's eyes narrowed._

"_So, you are a part of it. You're the one who planted the false evidence, right?"_

_His face turned into a fake happiness._

********

"Wait!" said Sasuke quickly, as Sakura paused, "We should wait for Captain Kakashi."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ were the one who came in here without a warrant, and now _you _want to wait for the captain?"

Sasuke gave an impatient "hn." And Sakura re-folded the envelope.

"Let's go, then. Unless you want to dilly-dally around here."

Sasuke kept a solemn face as they walked out of the apartment. Things were about to get ugly rather quickly in his department. The two slid into the car and Sakura's phone rang. She placed it on speaker as they drove out of the driveway. Sasuke took this opportunity of distraction to slide the envelope out from under the arm rest, sitting on it. Sakura, preoccupied with the call, saw nothing.

"Detective Haruno."

"Sakura-chan! Shikamaru and I have just talked to the Commissioner." Naruto's awkwardly happy voice rang through the car.

"And?"

"He's heard that there's a new underground, but it's not the traditional family."

Sasuke took this opportunity to hop into the conversation.

"So what is it then?" he asked, gripping the steering wheel tighter with his left hand.

"It's a group of international bosses looking to forge art and sell drugs. The usual really. We're bringing in some specialists though."

"Peachy." Said Sakura, "Who are they?"

"They're from the south deserts. They've been tracking this one guy, Sasori, he's apparently big in the human trade." Naruto's voice became darker, "He's in with some bad stuff."

"So how are we going to nab him?" asked Sakura, as Sasuke snorted.

"That's what Chief Kakashi wants to talk to you about."

"Right." Said Sasuke, "We'll be right there"

* * *

_Like it? Leave a review! Don't Like it? Leave a review anyway!_

_Flaming? Awesome, I could go for some smores. ;)_


	2. Act One, Scene Two

**Title-**Konoha under the Red Sun

**Rating-** T (language.)

**Genre-** Cop Drama/Romance

_Authors Notes- Oh My Gawd: I'm sorry for the wait! School's been a pain and my hobby of Shinobi RP kinda makes things a bit harder to work around. My schedule is nuts T-T_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing. The characters belong to Kishimoto-sama!_

* * *

_**Act One, Scene 2 –Sasori, The First Master**_

Kakashi sat at his desk with a book over his face, one that the other officers in the room could only scowl/drool at…until Sakura came in.

"Chief, don't you think that's unprofessional?" she asked sharply, as Kakashi dropped that book like it was on fire.

"Oh Detective, don't you think that's a rude statement to a higher officer?" asked Kakashi with a grin under his police vest, Sakura raising an eyebrow.

"You're reading explicit sexual material during a case with people in your office. Personally I think that's unprofessional."

"It's not considered unprofessional if I do it, because dear Detective,_ I_ am a professional. Therefore, since I _am_ a professional, makes my literary enjoyments professional."

The book sat on his desk, now devoid of any protest from the lower officer, (Damn his logic). In fact, all the other men in the room seemed all the more tempted to pick it up. However, Kakashi shoved it in the top drawer of his desk, so as not to tempt the temper of the pink-haired detective.

"Well, now that you're all here, we'll get down to business." He slid over a little and took down a screen, tapping a button on his laptop. A picture of a red haired man came up, a collar with a red cloud on it blocking most of his young face, a chilling sort of expression in his eyes.

"Sasori of the Sand is wanted in five different countries and territories. He and his people are known for kidnappings, and they're the kings on the domestic and international slave trade. He makes no discretion either- Male or female, young or old, they're put up for bidding. This is only part of our trouble, however. Not only is he a part of our new family of criminals, he's a very slippery character to catch. We've tried to nail him on numerous occasions, but we had little evidence and unwilling witnesses. We really need to catch him in the act of kidnapping and selling."

Naruto raised his hand from the back of the office.

"How're we gonna do that?"

Kakashi put up the screen.

"You and Officer Hyuuga are going to be our bait. You, because you somehow miraculously bring back information and evidence like it's air, and because Officer Hinata is our best hand to hand officer. If something were to happen, I would go in with a S.W.A.T. team and shut down the place. " said Kakashi simply, as Hinata seemed to sink into the wall in embarrassment and Naruto looked up at the ceiling, figuring out if Kakashi had just insulted him or given him a complement.

"Sakura and Sasuke, you two are to gather information from our favorite informant. Be nice this time, Sasuke. We don't want him in hospital again." He tossed a folder at Sakura and Sasuke, which Sakura caught. Sasuke walked out with the usual noncommittal grunt and Sakura followed, sheepishly grinning as she closed the door.

Hinata raised her hand timidly and Kakashi nodded at her.

"Yes, Officer?"

"How are we going to… find this trade?"

If Hinata could see Kakashi's whole face, she would be even more worried than she was.

Sakura pulled into a shady parking garage and the two got out, Sakura with a notebook. They walked up onto the sidewalk and down an alley, reaching a door that read- _Inuzuka Kiba, Emergency Services__- _in dull, faded letters. Sasuke heaved open the door and a rusty bell rang above them, a woman at the front desk looking up. Her hair was a bright salmon, and she was wearing a skull-cap like hat.

"May I help you?" she asked bluntly, "Because if I can't, you can get the hell out."

Sasuke walked up to her, "We're here to see Inuzuka. Think you can handle that?"

The woman smirked back, "Well, well, aren't we an impatient little bastard? I'll go get 'im." Just as she got up, Kiba walked out, arms out and a grin on his face, a large white dog following him.

"Hey! We got visitors! How are ya?" he stuck his hand out and Sasuke merely looked at it. Sakura sighed, taking it promptly.

"Kiba, we have some questions about gan-,"

"Oi! Boss! Ain't 'cha gonna introduce me to these motherfuckers?"

Kiba glanced over at the woman with a bored expression, who was now blowing a large bubblegum bubble half as large as her face.

"Right, Sakura, Sasuke, this is Tayuya, she's my new secretary."

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Ah. Nice to… meet you…"

"So, let's go into my office…Akamaru, bark if anyone important comes in."

The dog sat next to Tayuya with his tongue sticking out and tail wagging, Sakura and Sasuke walking into the back office. Kiba swung into a giant, ragged chair that was positioned in front of a window and behind a dusty desk.

"So, what's going on now?"

The office was dark from the dusk time settling in, and it made the room more malicious. Sasuke leaned up against the wall.

"We got a hit. There's a new organization in town and we want to know about it."

"Ah. The Red Sun? You better know about them. They'll do anything for money, power, or even women for that matter." Kiba's hyperactive nature settled down as he dished the new information.

"I wouldn't go around screwing with them. They've got people, you know? Even my secretary's been… involved with one of them. Can't say who's connected 'em, you know? They could be anywhere. But I know for sure of this Kabuto guy."

Sakura scribbled a few things down.

"Do you know any other big names?"

Kiba picked up a pen casually, "Kabuto ain't that big, he's just the informant. You know, a pet of a real mastermind." He glanced over to Sakura.

"As usual, you didn't hear it from me, but there are three masters that I know of." He scribbled down something on a wrinkled notepad.

"There's more than those though, all in different businesses. The newly local ones are Sasori of the Sand, Orochimaru of the Sound, and Pein of the Rain. Pein and Sasori do a lot of business, since they're in the same money-making boat. Human Trafficking and the Sex business."

Sasuke snorted, "You met them?"

Kiba shook his head, "Nah. I don't deal with the bigwigs, just their first trustees. Orochimaru's man, Kabuto, -I mentioned him, right? Yeah,- was in here the other day with Tayuya, and you don't want to _know_ what theywere doing. On that couch, too." He pointed the pen at the couch and Sasuke moved a noticeable inch away. Sakura finished writing the information down, Sasuke's phone ringing in the process.

"Detective Uchiha."

"Sasuke. Meet me at Fifth and Main, back room of the bar. Bring the documents." Itachi's voice came through the receiver, unnoticed by Sakura, who was continuing her interrogation with Kiba.

"Yeah."

He shut his phone.

"Sakura, I have to leave. Are you alright dealing with this moron on your own?"

Sakura nodded, "I'm not a two year old, Sasuke. I'll recap with you tomorrow, and for _Kami's_ _sake_ don't be late for once in your life." Sasuke merely nodded and she turned back to Kiba.

"Any more on this Sasori?" she pressed, as Kiba rolled his eyes.

Sasuke left the room and shut the door, passing Tayuya on the way out, who was filing her nails.

"You trust Kiba with her?" she asked, as he looked back.

"Sakura is responsible enough. You and Kabuto, apparently, are not." He responded coolly, shutting the door with a noticeable snap.

He strolled down the alleyway and turned the corner, walking a few blocks down the street before crossing diagonally, the neighborhood becoming friendlier. He entered the front of a fancy pub and walked up to the waitress that stood at the front.

"Uchiha. Back room."

The waitress bowed and escorted him back, opening the door. He walked in and the door closed, a long table in front of him. There were four others sitting at the back, two in suits and the others in trench coats. Sasuke took the envelope from Sai's apartment out of his inner pocket and threw it on the table.

"The evidence that can ruin our connection. Sakura knows about it, but we can replace it."

The man at the end gave a wry smile, his deep voice filling the room as he opened the envelope, his red eyes scanning the papers greedily.

"Your partner isn't that sharp, is she Sasuke... you were able to filch this out from under her?"

"Would it be there if I didn't, Itachi?" shot Sasuke, "If it wasn't for Sasori getting caught on camera, I wouldn't have been able to meet you so soon."

As Sasuke sat down he got a better look at the speaker, and instantly recognized him from the picture Kakashi had shown them. Sasori was sitting back in his chair, looking at Itachi.

"I'm rather aware that I'm wanted."

"You need to be more careful, Sasori. Everything will be ruined if you keep your face up like that." Drawled Itachi, still looking over the papers.

Sasori gave a huff, "Is there something you wanted me here for? Kakuzu and I don't have all day."

Kakuzu was a man with visible stitches in his face that stood behind Sasori menacingly. Sasuke looked at the man blankly. Itachi shifted in his chair as he spread the contents of the envelope on the table, ignoring the two.

"You were sloppy, Sasuke." Noted Itachi, "Even that Uzamaki child could have found these counterfeit bills. Burning them too, very sloppy work indeed."

Sasuke sat there taking out his contacts so his red eyes shone at his brother.

"How would you have done it? You're not out there."

"I am, I'm just there in a different way."

Sasuke looked at his brother with a stare that could kill if it wanted to.

"Yes, an editor for a questionable publisher is certainly on the front lines." He said coolly, recalling the book on Kakashi's desk.

Itachi ignored this as he shook his head a little as he looked upon his own record, his surname highlighted.

"They're watching me and my connection to you. I can't be too much of a millionaire." He looked at Sasuke, "Make sure whoever investigates Sasori never gets close. We will make sure they stay as shallow as possible on our end as well."

Sasuke stood up.

"I'll make sure that everything is doctored so that it works smoothly. When's the next auction?"

"Friday." Said Sasori, as Sasuke turned around, "I'll need you to patrol the docks."

Sasuke nodded and walked out the door.

"If I must, I must. Isn't that what they say?"

"That's so." Mused Itachi. "I'll have the new documents by tomorrow. Swing by my office… and bring that lovely partner of yours."

Sasuke stayed quiet as he slipped in his onyx contacts, blinking a few times at the annoying objects in his eyes. He stepped on the street and walked down a few blocks to his apartment, unlocking the door swiftly and quietly. He took off his coat and turned on the news, listening to it as he grabbed a tomato out of the fridge and took a bite.

"Authorities today say that the death in the harbor area this morning was murder, and that the suspects are still at large. If anyone has any information, please do not hesitate to call the Konoha Police-,"

"Oh, they'll _hesitate_." Muttered Sasuke, taking out his contacts and sitting on the couch, still eating his tomato.

"On another note, hot young editor Itachi Uchiha was seen walking into a jewelry store on Monday-,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and changed the channel. Too much of a millionaire his ass. If the news crews were following him… wait until they got a load of his little brother living in a tiny apartment downtown. There was a hurried knock on his door and he got up to get it, finishing the last of his tomato and wiping his hands on his pants.

He opened the door to see a silver haired man with glasses standing along the wall, pushing them back up the bridge of his nose like they were likely to fall off.

"Sasuke-kun… so nice to see you."

"What do you want?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the appearance of the rather unsettling man.

"Orochimaru would like to have a word with you."

Sasuke turned around.

"Tell him he can forget about it."

"He's conspiring against Itachi."

Sasuke paused before shutting the door on Kabuto, the man smiling wickedly. Sasuke quickly sent a message to Sakura for a cruiser to come pick the silver-haired man up.

"You're not interested?" came the muffled voice, as Sasuke picked up his wallet, keys and phone, opening the door to see Kabuto's even more pleased face.

"So you are?"

Sasuke gave a non-committal grunt and walked in back of him.

"I'm placing you under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, trespassing, and sheer idiocy." Sasuke replied in a bored tone as Kabuto backed up, hands in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa! What's all this then?"

Sasuke put his hand on his gun.

"Are we coming quietly?" murmured Sasuke, "because if you stay quiet I may just let you live long enough to carry my response back to that snake."

After a staring match Kabuto put his hands up and Sasuke cuffed him, walking him down the hall. Kabuto however, did not stay silent.

"He said there'd be a risk of this," said Kabuto, "But you'll see, it's going to blow up faster than you can track it. Faster than Itachi can run from it."

Sasuke paid attention to this, but pretended to hear it as babble.

"I do believe people have told you before Kabuto, but if you forgot, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to a-,"

Kabuto chuckled, "I know, Sasuke-kun, a fair trial, assigned lawyer…I was in the academy once too, you know."

Sasuke pushed him outside towards a waiting cruiser.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Said Sasuke, "bright and early."

Kabuto looked back with a gleam in his eye.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

(Reviews Highly Appreciated- Sorry for the Wait!)


	3. Act One, Scene Three

**Title:** Konoha Under the Red Sun

**Rating:** T (Language)

**Genre:** Cop Drama

_Author Notes: So, part of this story was written right after I had written the second chapter. College happened. Then I decided to pick this back up, because I've got a month off and it's bothered me for the entire time that I wasn't writing it that I had let it go. Please bear with me as I get back in the saddle! Also, don't hesitate to leave a comment~ _

_Significant Beanpole: See my profile, hon._

_Thanks!_

_Hawk _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters related; this is a piece of work created for no profit. All characters belong to Kishimoto. **

* * *

_Act One, Scene 3- The White Rabbit_

The next morning, exhausted and disgruntled from his unexpected visitor, Sasuke found himself on his brother's doorstep with a cup of coffee in hand, sixty stories up in a rather expansive and expensive penthouse. He rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds before the door opened, Itachi appearing in a red bathrobe, documents in hand.

Sasuke didn't have to ask what his brother had been doing. Instead, he simply bowed his head in thanks as he silently took the manila folder, quickly making his way back to the elevator without another glance and waited until the doors were closed to grit his teeth. To add to his annoyance his phone started to ring, the ID on the front indicating it was Sakura; she was no doubt annoyed and ready to give Sasuke a piece of her mind.

"Where in the bloody hell _are_ you?"

Score one for Sasuke's perception. Score negative one for Sasuke's overall health and well-being. By the time he stepped through the threshold of the station, the pink haired woman was in his face, livid.

"Care to explain why there's someone in lock up that _you_ brought in last night with little evidence to hold him, why the papers that we got from Sai's apartment are miraculously gone, and why in the lower depths of hell you're late!"

Sasuke brandished the switched papers in front of her face, mentally crediting whoever had stated "_hell hath no fury than a woman scorned" _for being spot-on_. _Sakura took them with a scowl.

"Well?"

"I brought that guy in last night, did all the paper work, got home at midnight, and so on and so forth. I slept through the alarm," half-lied Sasuke, before narrowing his eyes, "and there is evidence to hold him, he tried to convince me to join in on a murder scheme."

Sakura slammed the envelope on her side of the desks, promptly informing the chicken-haired detective to go get Shikamaru to interrogate the lock-up.

Kabuto sat at the table, hands in his lap, glasses slightly reflective and a cocky smirk on his face. Sasuke watched him from across the glass, as Shikamaru entered the room and slouched down in the chair, opening Kabuto's file.

"Alright, let's get this over with." He sighed, as Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kabuto chuckled.

"No rush, Detective. I've got all day," Kabuto's singsong voice floated through the room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Shikamaru gave an amused grunt before turning a page.

"So let me get this straight, you walked up to the apartment of Sasuke Uchiha at approximately 7:00 last evening to ask him to join a murder scheme?"

Kabuto nodded, and there was a silence in the room.

"Now, the subject in question was Sasuke Uchiha's brother, correct?" Shikamaru continued, and Kabuto seemed to hold back a laugh.

"That's right"

Shikamaru put the paper down on the table and looked at Kabuto with a deadpan expression.

"It says here you graduated from the police academy with some of the highest marks ever recieved, but I have to ask. Are you stupid?"

"Not that I would know, Detective Nara," said Kabuto, "Are you?"

Sasuke almost snorted as Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and started to flip papers.

"So according to the security camera and witness statements, you mentioned the name Orochimaru. Would you be referring to the crime lord of the lower neighborhoods?"

Kabuto shifted slightly. Sasuke watched as the man's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly upwards. Clearly he wasn't expecting Sasuke to sell out anyone in the underground. However, Orochimaru hadn't been in favor with either his brother or other society members, so he had no qualms about it. Kabuto gave Shikamaru a polite smile.

"I plead the fifth."

"That's a yes," muttered Saskuke through the microphone in front of him, which connected to the bud in Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru nodded slightly in agreement.

"So, Mr. Yakushi, are you saying that you don't wish to cooperate with this investigation?"

"I never said that. However I believe I'm free to stay silent, correct?"

"He's not going to talk," admitted Sasuke, "you got a confession. That's enough."

Sasuke could tell that Shikamaru's brain was working, as he sat back in the chair.

"What can you tell me about the murder of a certain Detective Sai Shimura?"

Sasuke froze and his eyes widened slightly. This could end very badly; killing Kabuto would open up a path that he was highly reluctant to follow.

"Who's that?" asked Kabuto, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke relaxed. He was safe for now. Shikamaru nodded and shut the folder. He was after another prize now.

"Can you tell me which family might have taken him out? We are positive it was an underground hit."

"I can tell you it wasn't anyone I know of." Said Kabuto simply, "But I can also say whoever it was, I wouldn't want to be them."

"Why?"

"Because they made it look like a hit job." Said Kabuto simply, eyes darting to glass where Sasuke was standing. He narrowed his eyes before hitting the mic.

"Put him back in holding." He said simply, before walking out to the desks.

Sakura had no problem letting Sasuke go to the interrogation. After furiously pouring herself another cup of coffee, she sat down to look through the papers found at Sai's apartment. She slid the sheets out, raising her eyebrows as the contents revealed themselves. Photos of a woman in a red dress with blue hair standing with another pierced individual populated the folder. A profile sheet told her the identity of the two: Pein and Konan, artist duo extraordinaire. Also inside were receipts that told her Sai had not fully paid for an expensive work of art; a mixed media sculpture in the shape of a white rabbit. She narrowed her eyes; it was in his possession, apparently, sitting in his apartment. She slid it back into the envelope and put it in the investigation folder, sitting back at her desk. So, Sai was clearly behind on payments left and right. Had he borrowed money from anyone? She shook her head slightly.

She picked up the folder and walked over to Hinata's desk, where the quiet officer was filling out all sorts of paperwork. She looked up as Sakura pulled out photos.

"Hinata, you enjoy art, right?"

"Well, yes." Hinata replied, blinking, "why are you asking?"

"Have you seen any of their work?" Sakura asked, handing her the photo of Pein and Konan.

"U-Um, I think they were at an open gallery downtown last month. I dragged Naruto. They're pretty talented collaboration artists," Hinata mumbled, "Mostly sculpture I think."

"So, their sculptures must be pretty expensive?"

"I'd imagine so."

Sakura bit her lip in concentration, taking the photo back.

"This photo was in the file. Apparently Sai bought a sculpture by them."

"I didn't know he was a fan," said Hinata, surprised, "I asked him if he wanted to join us, but he said he wasn't interested in sculpture."

"Maybe he changed his mind?" offered Sakura, now fully interested.

"Try going through their records, see if they actually sold it to him." Hinata suggested, as Sakura nodded.

"Right. I'll get right on that."

Sakura returned to her desk and set the folder down, as Sasuke came rambling over.

"Well?" she asked brightly, as Sasuke slumped in his seat.

"There's not enough to hold him, really. He confessed, but Kakashi spoke with Jiraya. We can watch him but we can't nail him." He said moodily, as Sakura nodded.

"You might want to inform your brother, then." The pink haired detective suggested, as Sasuke shrugged.

"He's got big, fancy guards and security. He'll be fine." Sasuke mused, before looking at the folder.

"Find anything?"

Sakura filled him in on the new developments, and Sasuke nodded.

"So it's the unfortunate story of an art lover screwed over by money?"

"I don't know. Hinata said that he wasn't one for sculpture."

"So? People change their minds."

"Even so, it doesn't seem so superficial. I think that this has a lot more to it."

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Well, we can look into the artists." He said cautiously, "just in case."

Sakura shrugged.

"We can go through financial records. We don't have to bring them in. Sai seemed to buy it from a gallery anyway."

"Sounds good. I'll get on that." He offered, and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke Uchiha volunteering for grunt work? Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming."

"Hah." Replied Sasuke sarcastically, before shifting upwards towards his computer. Sakura laughed as she walked off towards Kakashi's office, to fill their supervisor in.

It was then and only then that he got angry. Itachi was going to get Sasuke killed; or even better, fired with media backlash. He glanced down at the photo of Pein and Konan. Yes, they were talented artists, but they were also brains behind art forgery and a massive trade empire. The black market of items in this city was their entire domain. Not to mention they were Itachi's personal friends. Yes, Sasuke was going to let his brother have it this time.

He entered the name of the gallery on the file request page and submitted a report. Now he just had to wait. He stood up, looked around, and decided to grab Uzumaki for lunch. Lord knows he needed mindless chatter for an hour.

Naruto was all too happy to follow him out for takeout ramen. As the two stood in line, Naruto was a non-stop chatterbox.

"I mean, now that he's dead I can appreciate the things he did, but Sai was kind of an _ass_ sometimes, you know teme_?_" Naruto leaned against the counter and stretched.

"You're not exactly a shining beacon of tact yourself, _dobe_." Sasuke stated, taking his container.

"Are you heading to his funeral?" asked Naruto, grabbing his food and walking quickly to catch up with Sasuke.

"Well yeah." Replied Sasuke, "Aren't you."

"Of course! We were comrades. Just because he was annoying doesn't mean I'd disrespect him like that." Naruto quickly became annoyed, "Sai was a great guy."

Sasuke started to block out Naruto's ranting about feelings and comrades, something he was accustomed to doing on account of a little thing known as cognitive dissonance. Sasuke was merely surviving. Naruto was merely looking for justice. It was a silent agreement at times.

"Teme, are you listening? Didn't you care about your comrade and coworker at all?" demanded Naruto, who had grabbed his arm, pulling Sasuke back from the door.

"Of course I did!" snapped Sasuke, regaining his bearings in relation to the one sided conversation at hand, "I just know the difference between my job and my feelings."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Well you should balance that out then," he growled, "you can't just box yourself like that; aren't you human?"

Sasuke gave a cold 'hn' as he pulled away and walked through the door of the station and went directly to his desk, now angrier than he had been before grabbing lunch.

Sakura looked up abruptly as Sasuke stormed to his seat. She flinched as he roughly opened his lunch and logged into the computer, typing so hard she thought he was going to break the keyboard.

"Sasuke, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright, if you need to though you can come to m-,"

"If I'm going to talk about it Sakura, it won't be to you." He said coolly, scrolling through files.

Sakura flinched and stood up, visibly upset.

"Fine then." She replied, as calmly as possible. Sasuke glanced up briefly as she left, noting that there were equal parts anger and hurt on her face. He turned back to the computer and blocked out his the voice that was scolding him in the back of his mind; he hadn't been using his conscience for the past decade. He wasn't going to start now.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading! I'll be sure to update soon. Comment with questions, comments, bunnies... s? _


End file.
